Not Worth The Price
by Fire Lady Ursa
Summary: Daemon has been free for a century, he has descended and he is ready to strike, however, before he can, a turn of events strikes that changes his plans dramatically. Rated for language.


**A/N: This story falls within Sadi and Lucivar's time as pleasure slaves. This particular piece is my version of the events surrounding and following Daemon's surrender after a century of freedom.**

**Still being updated and reworked, this is phase one.  
**

Daemon sat with his hands folded and his chin resting on them. Amber colored eyes studied the landscape outside of the window. A Black Jewel rested on the table before him, His Jewel, now. _It's done. I've descended but now...It's been a century, I must make my move. I'm set to strike – I could break the back of Dorthea's rule from here. The time is now – I must move._

The black haired Warlord-Prince rose from his seat, beginning to pace the room soundlessly. _A male. Sapphire Jeweled. I wonder what he wants. _He thought as he sensed someone approaching the small home that Daemon had claimed for his own. As the other male knocked, Daemon opened the door with Craft, standing at the center of the main room.

"Yes?" His voice was icy and emotionless.

"A-a message f-for you, s-sir." The Sapphire Jeweled male held something out with a shaking hand.

Daemon's eyes flashed brightly, and the room began to chill despite the warmth of the outdoors. He took the paper from the shaking male, turning his attention to it fully. As he read, the room grew colder.

_Surrender by the New Moon. For everyday after, I will take a piece of your brother for your Arrogance._

"Tell your Queen that if she harms one hair on Lucivar's head, I will shatter her." His voice was deadly cold, and barely above a whisper. "Now leave."

The Sapphire Jeweled male fled without another word. It was impossible to tell if he had spotted the Black Jewel on the table, or if the icy anger of the Warlord Prince had been enough to send him running for his life.

"Nothing is worth that price. We _will _be free, but it will be together." Daemon whispered as he straightened and turned away from the open door. With a flash of power he lit a single candle and then held the piece of paper over the flame. Daemon watched with satisfaction as it began to burn. Finally it fell away to ash in his fingers.

He seated himself then, picking up the Jewel on the table, turning it in his fingers.

* * *

Dorthea listened to the Sapphire Jeweled male speak. "Was there anything else?" She asked insistently when he fell silent.

"There...was a Black Jewel on the table behind him, my lady." He said after a moment of thought.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." _For now. _The male rose and left her presence. Dorthea pressed her lips together.

_A Black Jewel. I expected him to descend so far. No indication of whether or not he will surrender. Will he abandon Lucivar to destroy me? Will he really risk so much? _A moment's doubt in her mind.

"Of course he won't." She murmured aloud. "He'll come. If not tonight, then I'll give a little incentive." A tiny smile played on her lips.

* * *

Daemon tapped his finger nails against the table as night began to fall. The black jewel was vanished into his personal hold, safe until he could get it set properly. His shields had been strengthened and restructured. The widow's fang had been milked only a few days ago, and he was mostly recovered from the loss.

_She knows I'll give in. I bet she knows I've descended as well. It has to be tonight. The bitch queens will get impatient otherwise._

"I won't risk Lucivar." A low snarl into the air.

* * *

"Don't you dare surrender." Lucivar whispered into the darkness. There was no one in the room at the time and the statement hadn't been sent on a spear thread. Mostly the Erien was venting aloud.

_He will thought. The basterd'll surrender and we'll be no worse off than originally._

Lucivar's wings were held tightly against his back as he changed positions slightly, waiting.

"Don't surrender." He repeated softly, knowing it was pointless.

_Even if he could hear me, He'd surrender._

* * *

_Prick's going to be pissed that I surrendered. _Daemon thought as he rose from his seat. It had been an hour since nightfall, and it was time. Two fingers brushed the blood colored Jewel at his throat as he released a long breath.

_Be pissed all you want, Prick, I can't abandon you to suffer for my transgressions._

The Warlord Prince walked silently to the door, slipping out into the warm night air. _For your sake, Dorthea, Lucivar had better be whole._ He caught a trailing edge of the Black Wind and set his course for Drega and Dorthea's court.

* * *

"Maybe I judged wrong." Dorthea said aloud, albeit softly. It had already been longer than it should have taken for him to return to her hand. _He has an hour before things get bloody._

* * *

_Was I wrong? _Lucivar thought. _No, He's planning something. He'll return. Whether I like it or not. _

"They should pray for the Darkness to be Merciful, if the queens get impatient before your ready, Bastard." _No, that's wrong. I don't think they'll have to worry about the Darkness. And you won't be Merciful. Not for them. Not ever._

* * *

Daemon landed in the familiar, hated courtyard. A slight breeze shifted around the enclosed area, blowing strands of Daemon's hair around. He waited until the breeze died away before lowering his shields enough for every one of the Blood – broken or not – to sense his formidable presence. Almost immediately, he resettled them, shutting off the sudden surge. He paced towards the entrance to the building soundlessly. Dropping the shields had had another effect – he knew exactly where everyone was.

The Warlord Prince moved down the hall soundlessly, seeking the throne room where Dorthea sat – perfectly aware that he would come. He knew exactly where Lucivar was being kept and had momentarily considered going there first. _That confrontation will come. No need to initialize it. He already knows I came._

Daemon opened the door in front of him without even pausing, and then closed it behind himself. His glare met Dorthea's from across the room.

* * *

They had been kept apart for three days. Lucivar stretched his wings out in the courtyard a little, breathing slowly. Daemon had been punished and toyed with to remind him of his place. "Time to find him." He whispered.

Fifteen minutes found him knocking on the door to Daemon's room. After he knocked, he entered pushing the door shut with one hand, the other male was sitting calmly, leaning back in a chair, watching him. _Not cold. A good sign._

"I'd wondered when you'd come, Prick." Daemon sound calm.

"You silky court trained bastard!" Lucivar snarled. "You surrendered to her. You gave in! You could have destroyed her!"

Daemon remained very calm and very still. "It wasn't worth the Price. Nothing was."

"It was worth anything! You wear the Black now - you could have-"

"It wasn't worth it. What's done is done."

"All things have a price-"

"I chose not to pay it."

"Silky court trained-"

"You said that already."

"You should have-" Lucivar shook his head as he was again interrupted.

"Would you have?"

Lucivar was quiet for a second. "No."

"Alright then. How do you expect me to have?"

"You're-"

"Sadistic? Cruel? Cold-hearted?"

Lucivar was silent, he blinked once.

"Not to you, I'm not. I won't condemn you. Now or ever. You hate me for it now, but we _will _be free. And we'll be free _together." I swear it, my brother. We'll be free._

**A/N: Please review, I would love to hear opinions.**


End file.
